Fay
'''Fay' (ファイ Fai) est un personnage de Skyward Sword. Elle apparaît également dans Hyrule Warriors en tant que personnage jouable. Fay est l'esprit de l'épée Divine. À l'instar de Navi dans Ocarina of Time et de Midona de Twilight Princess, elle vient en aide à Link tout au long de sa quête, assurant de fréquentes apparitions pour le conseiller à propos du chemin à suivre. Le joueur peut l'appeler en appuyant sur le bouton bas de la télécommande, afin qu'elle lui donne des conseils sur sa destination, sur le lieu où il se trouve, sur la qualité de son équipement, sur son temps de jeu, etc. Physiquement, Fay a une apparence féminine en dépit d'être sans genre, comme l'a confirmé Eiji Aonuma lors d'une entrevue.2010-08-03, Eiji Aonuma au sujet de Fay, sans genre mais "une forme féminine" (en anglais). Official Nintendo Magazine (archivé), dernier accès le 2017-06-28 Personnalité Fay s'exprime d'une manière excessivement polie et formelle, mais sans émotions comme le ferait un robot. Elle aide aussi Link en chantant les paroles des chants sacrées (courage de Farore, sagesse de Nayru, force de Din) afin d'ouvrir l'accès aux Psysalis. Elle lui donne souvent d'autres conseils en lien avec sa quête pour l'aider entre autres à résoudre des énigmes. De même, elle peut lui proposer des détections à certains moments pour retrouver notamment des cœurs, des Tikwis ou des rubis. Il lui arrive aussi de briser le quatrième mur en affirmant que les piles de la télécommande Wii sont presque vides. Elle n'exprime jamais d'émotions et appelle Link son maître. Au cours de l'aventure, elle semble apprendre à connaître les sentiments humains et commence à ressentir de la joie et de la gratitude envers Link. Capacités Fay est un personnage très intelligent, constamment en train d'analyser les situations et d'en calculer les conséquences en terme de probabilité et de pourcentage. Elle propose également à Link un nouvel outil apparu dans Skyward Sword : la détection. Celui-ci permet de connaître la direction dans laquelle se trouvent différents éléments du jeu, tels les cubes de la Déesse, des objets nécessaires au déroulement de la quête principale mais également poursuivre la trace de Zelda durant la première partie du jeu. Fay est également capable d'appeler le robot Récupix par "ondes psychiques". Histoire right|100px Avant les événements du jeu, Link semblait déjà rêver de Fay. Après que Zelda est tombée à cause d'une mystérieuse tornade, il la voit en rêve alors qu'elle l'appelle, lui demandant de se réveiller. La nuit même, elle apparaît en personne dans les couloirs de l'école de Chevalerie et Link la suit. Elle le guide jusqu'à la statue de la Déesse de Célesbourg en le faisant passer par un chemin alternatif. Puis, elle révèle une salle à l'intérieur de la statue où se trouve l'épée Divine. Cette épée a été créée par la déesse Hylia pour permettre au Héros de terrasser l'Avatar du Néant et Fay explique à Link qu'il est ce héros. Le directeur Gaepora arrive à ce moment et explique qu'il connaissait l'existence de cette salle ainsi que de la légende mais ne pensait pas que cette légende se perpétuerait de son vivant. Fay donne ensuite la première stèle à Link et lui demande de la poser dans un socle. Une colonne de lumière apparaît alors et transperce la barrière de nuages. Fay lui dit qu'il doit retrouver les autres morceaux de la tablette et elle l'accompagne dans sa quête en tant qu'esprit de l'épée Divine. Il retrouve les stèles puis voit Zelda et Impa disparaître derrière une porte du Temps. Suite à de nombreux échanges, ils se mettent en quête des trois flammes sacrées qui permettraient d'ouvrir une autre porte du temps. Après l'élimination de l'Avatar, sa mission étant achevée, elle s'endort définitivement dans l'Épée de Légende après avoir fait ses adieux à Link. À ce moment-là, elle le tutoie. Références thumb|right|Voix provenant de l'épée de Légende parlant à Zelda Bien que Fay n'apparaisse pas en personne dans Breath of the Wild, un esprit de l'épée de Légende est révélé à plusieurs reprises à travers une voix s'adressant à Zelda à un moment donné de l'histoire. Cet esprit évoque fortement Fay et est une référence. Lorsque Zelda questionne Link sur ses compétences acquises avec l'Épée de Légende, elle se réfère indirectement à cet esprit, en demandant si Link peut entendre les voix de l'épée comme cela est mentionné d'après certaines légendes. Plus tard, lorsque Link se retrouve proche de la mort après les dommages reçus au cours des combats contre les Gardiens sous l'emprise de Ganon, le Fléau, l'esprit de l'épée prend la parole. Ceci est signalé par l'épée qui se met à briller et à l'effet sonore semblable à celui présent dans Skyward Sword. La voix demande à Zelda d'emmener Link jusqu'au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Il semble que cet esprit finisse par parler à Link bien que cela ne soit jamais entendu dans le jeu hormis le signal sonore. Cela se produit peu de temps après que Link a terminé les Épreuves de l'Épée, lorsqu'il ressent le nouveau pouvoir débloqué dans l'Épée de Légende. Autres apparitions Hyrule Warriors thumb|left|250px Fay apparaît dans Hyrule Warriors en tant que personnage jouable. Mouvements Elle peut attaquer ses ennemis en tournant sur elle-même et en effectuant divers pas de danse (certains sont plus puissants que d'autres), comme dans Skyward Sword. Un de ses coup consiste à faire apparaître un triangle au sol, puis à provoquer une explosion à l'intérieur. Elle peut aussi faire une sorte de rose des vents autour d'elle, comme à l'entrée des Psysalis dans Skyward Sword. Il lui est aussi de se changer en épée et d'attaquer en arc de cercle vers le heut et de tomber en piquer, de danser vers le ciel, ou encore de charger ses ennemis avec le symbole de la Déesse. Une autre de ses attaques fait appelle au trois flammes sacrées qui lui permettent d'attaquer ses ennemis, toujours en se transformant en épée divine. Un de ses coups (point faible) lui permet de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse qui attire et blesse les ennemis dans un large périmètre. Pour son coup Fatal, elle se change en épée divine, attaque en arc de cercle, puis s'envole et lance une puissante attaque vers le bas qui blesse les ennemis dans un périmètre vaste. Elle possède une jauge de lumière : lorsqu'elle utilise son attaque spéciale, elle s'entoure d'un halo de lumière, et ses attaques de type lumière gagnent un peu de puissance, ce qui peut s'avérer utile contre des ennemis qui craignent ce type. Histoire thumb|300px D'un point de vue scénaristique, Fay attend à l'intérieur de la statue de la Déesse, scellée, et Link part la libérer après que Cya ait fait fusionner les mondes de Skyward Sword, de Twilight Princess et d’''Ocarina of Time. Elle aide notamment Link (parti seul) à retrouver la porte des âmes qui a été ouverte dans le monde de ''Skyward Sword et lui donne de précieux conseilles avec ses analyses. À noter que Fay appelle ce Link "maître", même si ce n'est pas réellement le sien. Lors de la visite au temple de l'épée sacrée, Fay doit éveiller une statue du Sceau, afin d'ouvrir la voie au temple (seulement si le joueur choisi Impa). Ses conseils seront également utiles au palais de l'esprit, lors du combat contre Cya, puisqu'elle trouve des flux magiques entre les différentes chambres du palais. Lors du dernier combat contre Cya, Fay se contentera seulement de protéger un des trois sanctuaires. thumb|left Après la défaite de Cya aux gorges de Lanelle, Fay, ainsi que Midona, Machaon, Darunia, et Ruto sont renvoyés dans leurs mondes respectifs, mais Lana les fait revenir au désert Gerudo, afin qu'ils viennent les aider à combattre les forces de Ganondorf. Ils repartent dans leur monde après la défaite de Ganondorf. Épées de Fay : Epée Divine HW.png|Epée Divine (niv 1) Longue Epée Divine HW.png|Longue épée Divine (niv 2) Epée Blanche Divine HW.png|Blanche épée Divine (niv 3) Flèche d'Argent HW.png|Flèche d glace rétro (niv 4) Hyrule Warriors Legends & Definitive Edition Fay a le même rôle dans la lutte contre Cya. Cependant, elle fait une apparition supplémentaire dans l'épisode de Linkle, ainsi que dans celui de Cya. Fay est également un personnage contrôlable sur certaines missions : *L'ambition scellée (chap 2 skyward sword) *Le plan du monarque démoniaque (épisode de linkle, chap 3) *Le coeur inébranlable (chap1 ultime chapitre) Le plan du monarque démoniaque Ghirahim a trouvé une porte des Âmes dans le temple du Sceau, et décide de l'utiliser pour ressusciter le Banni. Fay ayant senti un terrible pouvoir sur terre, descend de Célesbourg pour aller affronter Ghirahim au Vallon du Sceau. Mais, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, au lieu d'invoquer le Banni, Ghirahim a invoqué plusieurs mini-bannis. Fay ne contrôle plus la situation jusqu'à ce que Linkle arrive et lui porte secours. Fay est contrôlable lors de ce chapitre et donne les directives à Linkle qui ne semble pas très bien comprendre la situation. Fay propose alors de commencer à vaincre tout les bannis, ce que Linkle arrive à faire. En même temps, des Moblins vont tuer une cocotte d'Or qu'il faut protéger. Lorsqu'elle est sauvée, les cocottes viennent aider Linkle. Mais en réalité, ce sont des soldats cultuels qui invoquent les monstres, Ghirahim les trouve incompétents car ils n'arrivent pas à invoquer le Banni. Fay propose donc d'éliminer tout les soldats cultuels mais Ghirahim ne dit pas son dernier mot. Il invoque des meneurs qui rassemblent tout les bannis dans l'espoir qu'ils soient efficaces, Fay et Linkle doivent donc éliminer les meneurs et les soldats cultuels en même temps. Un fois effectué, Ghirahim décide de s'occuper lui-même de la base alliée et de tuer les cocottes, il absorbe la magie des bannis. Fay dit à Linkle d'aller vaincre Ghirahim pendant qu'elle ira affronter et tuer tout les bannis. Ghirahim bat alors en retraite, Fay remercie Linkle, et Linkle reprend sa route. Le maître des cieux Ce chapitre relate la rencontre de l'armée de la sorcière et Ghirahim à Célesbourg, et ce qu'il se passait avant que Link n'arrive à Célesbourg. Ce chapitre se passe après la victoire de Fay au Vallon du Sceau, Ghirahim part l'affronter à Célesbourg afin de s'en débarrasser. Cya arrive au milieu de la bataille, elle fait d'abord croire à Fay que son armée est venue l'aider et affronte celle de Ghirahim. Lorsque le Banni est vaincu, Ghirahim comprend que Cya est son alliée et les deux forces deviennent hostiles envers l'armée de Fay. Fay est vaincue et décide d'attendre le sauveur de Célesbourg dans la statue de la Déesse. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U thumb|left|140px Elle apparaît également dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U en tant que trophée. Il est visible dans la galerie des trophées après l'avoir obtenu dans le jeu. Galerie Anecdotes * Fay ne semble pas avoir de bras. En revanche, Nintendo semble considérer que si.Artwork officiel d'Hyrule Historia. * L'un des artwork du livre Hyrule Historia la représente comme un robot, ce qui laisse penser que Nintendo l'avait vraiment imaginée comme telle.Artwork de Fay ressemblant à un robot. * Fay formule une seule probabilité égale à 100%, il s'agit d'ailleurs de sa dernière. Cette probabilité dit que Link devra vaincre l'Avatar du Néant afin de pouvoir quitter le combat."La probabilité qu'il vous soit impossible de quitter le combat avant d'avoir vaincu votre adversaire est de 100%" Il est intéressant de noter que, dans la version américaine, cette tirade est prise dans l'autre sens: elle explique que la probabilité que Link puisse quitter le combat avant est de 0%."Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe." * Avant la sortie de Breath of the Wild, Fay et Midona ont possédé les voix les plus abouties de la série bien que qu'elles restent absolument incompréhensibles. * Son nom pourrait provenir du mot "fée". De plus, son visage fait beaucoup penser à celle de la reine des Fées de The Wind Waker. Mais elle se nomme Fi dans la version anglaise du jeu. * Son nom pourrait provenir de la Fée Morgane, personnage du cycle arthurien, appelée Morgan Le Fay en version anglaise, mais elle se nomme Fi dans cette version du jeu. * Fay a une forme évoquant celle de l'Épée de Légende. Vidéo thumb|center|450 px Références Catégorie:Esprits Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Boss d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Personnages mentionnés